


Intimacy & Deceit

by raktajinos



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Bottom Lorca, Canon Relationships, F/M, I apparently turned Lorca into a size queen I'm sorry?, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentioned Michael Burnham, Top Christopher Pike, horny lorca, introspective, lorca thinks about sex with the entire crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: Lorca was disappointed that none of the crew on this damn ship was apparently fucking their Captain. He’d been here for ages and had yet to be invited to anyone’s bunk, no one knowing how to show some damn appreciation for their Captain.Captain Christopher Pike of the Starship Enterprise was definitely giving Gabriel the ‘come fuck me’ look.... finally someone was.





	Intimacy & Deceit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/gifts).

> Mirror Lorca fantasizes about pretty much every crew member; not shippy at all, just to demonstrate/explore who he is as a character. :)

Impersonating an alternate universe version of yourself was at times painfully easy, and Gabriel found himself slipping into his other self’s life like he was meant to be there, thankful that his do-gooder alter ego was a bit of a private recluse. But then other times it was unbelievably difficult, mostly when it came to navigating the intra-personal relationships his other self had created. Knowing who the other Gabriel considered a friend, an enemy, a lover, a mentor, were complications Gabriel had not expected to be as challenging as they turned out to be. This universe’s Gabriel played things closer to the chest than he was used to, he preferring to just be open with his interests, particularly when it came to intimacy. 

Intimacy. The term made Gabriel want to throw up. Of course his other self would use such a ridiculous phrase, its use all over the sanctimonious Starfleet Professional Behaviour Handbook that he studied for this mission. 

Intimacy.

They didn’t have that in his universe; they just fucked in his universe. Loyalty was given to whichever body you wanted to fuck for that night; the field levelled once all parties were done. You took who you wanted, with their permission or not, though it was decidedly more fun with it. He was disappointed that none of the crew on this damn ship was apparently fucking their Captain. He’d been here for ages and had yet to be invited to anyone’s bunk; left alone every night to take matters into his own hands. Even Burnham had been completely disinterested in him, grotesquely seeing him only as a professional mentor. His Burnham had seen him as a mentor too, but a mentor in more things than just leadership and protocol. 

He missed his Burnham. She was unrestrained, passionate, always keeping him on his toes. He had originally seduced her to punish Phillipa, but he’d grown surprisingly fond of her over the years that now he felt her absence, made ever the more stark by this alternate version walking and talking like her, but acting nothing like her. 

He imagined bending this Burnham over her science station and fuck her right there on the Bridge, with everyone watching. His Burnham would have loved it; his Burnham would have gotten on her knees on the Bridge and showed him how you appreciated a Captain. 

This fucking universe did not do that. This universe showed appreciation through verbal affirmation and gifts of coffee. Abhorrent culture; he didn’t need coffee, he needed someone to fuck him or for him to fuck, he didn’t care, he was flexible. 

There was a curvy redhead that had captured his attention, Tilly or Milly or something, she was mildly irritating but she had an innocence to her that he wanted to ruin and he’d begun to focus on how he could put her mouth to better use than her constant chattering. 

Or there was a very attractive doctor in the medical bay; all muscled and nerdy at the same time, commanding and gentle…it was all very alluring to Gabriel. He’d found out the man was married to the neurotic genius who ran this ship’s spore drive; Paul or something. He’d definitely fucked his universes’ Paul; it had been a good night and Gabriel was intrigued by the idea of inviting them both into his bed at the same time; the more the merrier. 

He was thrilled when Katrina came on board, she was commanding in the bedroom and the sex felt transactional, the way he liked it. He appreciated that in an older partner; no time for nonsense, just fuck and move on. And she had moved on, her presence in his bed becoming less frequent than he liked. 

He was beginning to become extremely frustrated with his constant failure, developing an empathy for his other self who had lived this sexless life for so long; he was pathetic really. Predictable and obsessed with doing the right thing, his other self’s logs were filled with asinine contemplations on the role of humanity in the galaxy and how they could be a force of peace. Gabriel had a hard time getting through it all. And it was such a waste really; his other self was just as attractive as he was - and Gabriel knew he was attractive, he was never wanting for lascivious stares. Such a waste to not take advantage of those looks…he just got less of them here. 

Oh, he got the looks of appreciation, just never the ‘come fuck me’ looks that were all too common in his universe. 

\----

The Discovery was docked at some space station for some idiotic conference about the Klingons. It was the only thing he liked about this universe’s Burnham - her racist hatred of Klingons and her delicious brush with genocide. It really was the best plan; but these irritating Starfleet do-gooders were hell bent on fighting an ethical war. 

What the fuck even was an ethical war? 

He was walking around the space station, glazing over a report when he walked past him. He was with three other officers, two humans and a Vulcan, all talking quickly about some engineering issue. Gabriel didn’t even glance at the other three, his attention was fully captured by this man, this Captain and he couldn’t resist giving him the once over, appreciating the way the mustard yellow uniform hugged his torso, suggesting a muscle definition underneath that begged to be discovered. Their eyes met and Gabriel gave a lazy seductive smile that left little to be unclear about his thoughts. 

The man and his staff walked by him quickly, all giving the obligatory head nod to recognize a fellow officer, but the man in yellow returned Gabriel’s smile with a wink and a smile of his own that went right to Gabriel’s cock. 

Oh yes, Gabriel would be having this one. 

— 

He found out later that this man in yellow was Christopher Pike, Captain Christopher Pike of the Starship Enterprise…and he was definitely giving Gabriel the ‘come fuck me’ look; several times throughout the conference and throughout the dinner after, their eyes meeting across the tables. 

He’d been in this universe for a while and very little surprised him anymore, but he was surprised by this Pike man. He was accosted by him a few hours after dinner with two hands on his ass and a hot mouth on his neck as he was practically dragged into his guest quarters. 

“-was waiting for you to come back here,” was the only explanation he got as the other man pushed him roughly up against the bulkhead wall and quickly made work of his uniform jacket and belt, pushing a hand in and grabbing him roughly. 

Gabriel bit his lip and moaned, “fuckkkkk,”

“That’s the idea,” Pike replied, pumping his hand confidently to bring Gabriel to full alert, mouth latched onto his neck where he was sure to leave a mark. 

Pike let go and stepped fully away from Gabriel, who sagged with the lack of contact. 

“Take off your clothes, Gabriel” Pike demanded. 

“Yes, sir,” he replied, moving swiftly to comply. 

That was another thing that surprised Gabriel; Pike had such a golden boy shine to him, but behind closed doors, he was a filthy son of a bitch, and Gabriel was loving every moment of it. After being denied for so long, he was going to enjoy being dominated by whatever this Pike man had in mind. 

Pike had stepped away and ordered something from the replicator while Gabriel was disrobing. 

“Face the wall,” he commanded when he returned

Gabriel complied, putting his hands against the wall and standing with a wide stance. He startled when he felt Pike come up behind him, also now naked, his erection poking into the cleft of his ass. A shiver of anticipation ran over Gabriel’s skin, a moan escaping him when he felt Pike’s fingers probe his entrance. There was a warming gel on his fingers, and Gabriel correctly identified it as a preparatory lubricant - what he must have gotten from the replicator. 

Gods the gel was a fantastic invention, he really ought to bring the formula back to his universe, as he felt himself spreading quicker than he ever had, the gel adding an erotic tingling as Pike added a third finger to him. 

Gabriel was just getting into the movement when he felt a sudden emptiness as Pike removed his hand. Just as swiftly, he felt the tip of Pike’s cock line up behind him and push deep inside him. Gabriel leaned forward against the wall, using his arms to push back against the intrusion, to give him more leverage. Gods this man’s cock was good; thick and long, pretty substantial for a human cock - Gabriel had taken some pretty big Klingon dick in his time - but this felt really good, especially after so long of nothing. 

He felt Pike bottom out inside him and pause. After a beat too long, Gabriel squeezed his inner muscles around Pike, bringing a small moan from the man who had remained mostly silent thus far. 

“What do you want, Gabriel?” he asked, voice low and steady

“I want you to fuck me, Captain. I want you to ride me and dominate me,” he replied, his head hanging between his arms, watching drops of pre-come gather at the tip of his ignored cock. 

Pike pulled himself completely out of Pike without warning, the sensation drawing a loud moan from Gabriel. 

“Get on the bed. On your knees,” he ordered. 

Gabriel complied, taking the opportunity to get a look at this Chris Pike without the clothes on; yes, he was as beautiful as Gabriel had expected him to be. Carved muscles, but not too much, some softness, perfectly proportioned, and a large, heavy dick standing at attention in front of him. A dick Gabriel was about to be deliciously impaled upon shortly. 

Once on his knees, Pike lined himself up behind Gabriel, resting just the tip of his cock inside the man, smacking him on the ass. 

“Harder,” Gabriel ordered. 

Pike complied, smacking Gabriel’s ass again, harder this time, the faint outline of a handprint now on his right cheek. Pike pushed himself inside Lorca in one smooth movement until his balls rested against Gabriel’s thighs when he bottomed out. He didn’t stay there long and he pulled back out, leaving just the tip before pushing all the way back in again. He started a vigorous rhythm, fingers gripping Gabriel’s hips as he sough release in the other man’s body. 

Gabriel resisted the urge to touch himself, wanting to push himself as close to the edge as possible, the denial part of the pleasure, fists bunched into the sheets as he pushed back against Pike’s rhythm, adding a counterbalance resistance. 

He felt Pike start to stutter in his rhythm, a sign that he was close. Gabriel squeezed his inner muscles to provide an extra level of tightness around the other man’s nearly done cock. With a loud growl, Pike pulled out of Gabriel before he came, causing Gabriel to feel suddenly empty and a bit disappointed; he loved feeling men come inside him. 

“Roll over,” Pike commanded, smacking him loudly on the ass for a third time. 

Gabriel complied, eagerly, rebounding from the disappointment he felt. He watched as Pike wrapped two strong hands around his own cock, pumping in a jilted rhythm before he came, silently, spilling himself all over Gabriel’s stomach. Gabriel mirrored Pike’s action, grabbing his own hard cock, only needing a few pulls before he was coming over his own stomach, adding his own cum to Pike’s; he was going to be a sticky gross mess after this and he loved it. 

He saw Pike ride out his orgasm, wringing the last of the cum from his spent cock before he fell onto the bed next to Gabriel, falling silent. 

“Gods, we should have done that years ago,” Pike said after a silent pause, lazily circling his fingers on Gabriel’s chest. 

“We’ll just have to make up for lost time,” he murmured in reply, encouraging Pike’s hand lower to where he was already beginning to get hard again. 

Pike took the hint and wrapped his hand around Gabriel’s cock, grasping it firmly and starting a slow rhythm. He moved to straddle Gabriel, leaning over him to put wet, open-mouthed kisses up his chest, his throat, pulling an ear lobe into his mouth, making Gabriel moan. 

Pike stopped suddenly, leveraging himself so he was towering over Gabriel, one hand on the bed next to Gabriel’s head, the other wrapped firmly around the other man’s cock, but no longer in a grip of pleasure. 

Gabriel noticed the shift immediately, “what?” he said, opening his eyes to stare up at Pike. 

“I don’t know who you are or what you’re doing here, but you are *not* my Gabriel Lorca.” Pike replied coldly. 

The words sobered Gabriel immediately, and he became aware of the unfortunate situation he found himself in as Pike tightened his grip on his dick. 

“I want you to go back to wherever you came from,” 

“How…?” Gabriel stammered. He would later regret his lapse in judgement as he didn’t even try to deny it. 

Pike looked pained as he held Gabriel’s stare. 

“Gabe came to my commissioning ceremony,” he finally said after a pause. 

The weight of that pressed into Gabriel, he had made a catastrophic error in assuming his other self and Christopher Pike had never met, he never even entertained the idea that the two of them may have been intimately involved for over a decade. There had been nothing in his logs or anywhere…that alone should have alerted Gabriel to there being something; lack of information is information. He’d been so caught up in how miserable this other self lived that he neglected to do his due diligence. 

And now he would pay for it. 

“Everything about you feels wrong,” Pike continued, a sadness in his voice. “You don’t kiss like him, you don’t touch me like he does, you don’t….feel like he does,” 

Gabriel would deny, even to himself later, that those words hurt him; but they did. He’d been in this universe too long, he was going soft. 

“Where is he? My Gabriel?” he asked, and Gabriel felt a pang of guilt as he looked up into Pike’s face; his jaw was harshly set, unmoving, his eyes steely.

“I don’t know,” Gabriel said, again surprised with his own honesty, “my universe I suspect,”. 

Pike sighed, released Gabriel’s dick and moved off the man and the bed, searching the room for his clothes strewn about the room. 

“What is your universe?,” he asked, pulling on his pants. 

Gabriel was temporarily distracted by the sight, damn the man was attractive. His estimation of his other self rose with the knowledge that he had apparently locked this man down ages ago; he didn’t think the man had it in him. 

“Lorca!” he prompted, “…or whatever your name is,”

“I am Gabriel Lorca, just not the one you’ve been fucking for fifteen years…apparently. My mistake,” he shrugged. Seeing him in uniform seemed to snap Gabriel out of whatever lust-induced emotional-honesty trance he’d been in and he began to take a better estimation of his predicament. He might be naked and politically vulnerable, but he was still Gabriel fucking Lorca. 

Pike looked at him with contempt. 

“Get dressed,” he ordered. 

Gabriel just laid there, using his nudity as a weapon, leveraging the betrayal and guilt Pike would be feeling over fucking the wrong man. 

Except there wasn’t guilt on his face, nor betrayal. It was blank, at best he was irritated. 

“Get dressed,” he repeated, “or do you only follow orders when there’s a dick in your face and you’re on your knees like a whore,” 

Gabriel felt uncomfortable and immediately self-conscious; he had…underestimated everything about this Christopher Pike. 

He got dressed. 

“Good. Now,” he said, gesturing to the small table in the room, “tell me everything about who you are, where you’re from, and where my Gabriel Lorca is.”


End file.
